The Hunt
by bla338
Summary: Follow Jacob and the wolves of La Push as they hunt for the Cold Ones.


**The Hunt**

Jacob pawed at the ground impatiently as they watched the bloodsucker prance around the clearing. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed as she spun slowly. He wanted to get it over with. He wanted to just kill her so he could return to Bella. But no, Sam had wanted to make sure it wasn't a friend of the Cullens before he killed her. She stopped spinning and opened her eyes. They were red.

Jacob lunged at the same time as Seth and they somehow managed to land only an inch away from their target their warm fur briefly brushing her cold skin. Her reaction was something they were expecting: a startled scream, stumbling backwards as the rest of the pack revealed themselves, and then for her to turn and run. It was a typical response for a vampire.

Jacob ignored the rest of the pack as he took off after the girl. He was pushing himself harder and he could feel Leah running beside him for once she was struggling to keep up. Yet no matter how fast they moved the vampire was one step ahead of them. She wove in and out of trees confusing the two wolves behind her. The short dress she wore flew up in the wind as she moved faster.

Leah lunged managing to tackle the vampire to the ground clawing her face. Jacob's jaw was about to clamp around the vampire's arm when suddenly Leah was thrown back into a tree causing the massive Oak to tumble to the ground. Jacob briefly glanced at her to see if she was OK before returning to the hunt.

Seth was right behind the vampire threatening her to slow down even a little. The vampire managed to leap up into a tree right as Seth lunged at her. Jacob ran underneath the trees keeping his eyes on the vampire darting around in the branches. He growled forcefully as he slammed into a tree causing the small vampire to lose her balance.

Jared leapt up snatching her arm in his mouth cleanly ripping it from the socket. Paul was soon next to Jared lunging at the vampire's other arm which was groping the ground for her missing arm. Collin and Brady lunged at her only to be forced back by threatening blows to the face. She screamed as Jacob took a clean swipe at her torso causing her to fall back onto the ground.

Sam pinned her down underneath his massive paw as she shuddered from the warmth radiating from the massive wolf. He growled as she squirmed uncontrollably underneath him her blonde hair getting tangled. His eyes were threatening her daring her to try to escape.

"Please," she cried throwing her head back. A small cry came from her lips as Sam applied more pressure to her torso. "Please don't, please. I'm begging you." She twisted her heads towards the other wolves as if she bargaining with them. "Please, I just came to check on my friend. She lives in Seattle. Please, please. I'll leave and never come back." Her eyes brimmed with tears she couldn't shed as Sam's eyes softened in understanding. He gently lifted his paw and she stood up stumbling backwards. She gave him a brief nod before taking off towards the direction where Canada was.

"Why'd you let her go?" Paul demanded as he glanced anxiously in the direction where the vampire left. "She's a bloodsucker! She kills humans, Sam."

"I didn't let her go." Sam glanced at Jacob, Seth, and Leah and gave a quick head motion towards where the vampire left. "They're going to finish to the job." Jacob gave a quick nod in understanding before darting off into the trees with Leah and Seth on his heels. It didn't take long before they caught up with the vampire who was close to crossing the Canada-Washington border.

Jacob's teeth clamed around the one arm she had while Leah took out the legs leaving Seth to take care of the head. They wasted no time in throwing the bits of flesh into a pile before Leah phased back to light it on fire. She returned to her wolf form before taking off in the direction of the pack with Seth following her.

Jacob's head swam with the memory of the events that had just happened. Sure he killed a leech that drank human blood, but she was only here to check up on someone. What if they were human and they were dying? What if they never saw their friend again? It could've been a previous lover or a best friend. Suddenly the thought of Jacob losing Bella was enough to allow a small whine to escape his lips. She could've been about to shift over to a veggie vamp. What if? It was these "what ifs" that made Jacob's job harder. It made the fact that he possibly rid the world of a deadly murderer change into a he killed a possible mother, lover, sister, or friend. But it was the life of a wolf a life that he forced to live. It would get easier over time…


End file.
